Dark Hearts
by l-LightTempest-l
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn went to investigate orcs gathering in Dol Guldur but what they found is something much more sinister than either one of them could have imagined. Can they survive and keep hope? Or will they be pushed past the breaking point and into the darkness? Rated for elf/human torture and lots of angst (I hope) First LoTR fic ever! Possibly slightly A/U
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay this is my very** _ **first**_ **attempt at a LoTR fic so please bear that in mind as you read through it. I am still figuring out the way I want to write the characters and I may have a few things off but I'm not one hundred percent sure. Please excuse any incorrect elvish, this is also my first attempt at writing/speaking the language in any form. Reviews and** _ **constructive**_ **criticism are of course welcomed. Please, no flaming. Let me know what ya'll think though, I really want to know if this is any good!**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of it. But how I wish I did!**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Legolas hir vuin! _(my lord)_ " the blond elf turned, his blue eyes landing on the dark haired elf rushing toward him. He gracefully dropped from the tree he was currently residing in and turned toward the elf as he hurried toward his Prince. The raven-haired elf gave a quick bow before meeting the fair-haired Prince's blue eyes with his own jade ones, "Your father has called for you, hir vuin. There is a visitor here."

Legolas' brow furrowed. Who could be coming to visit? The twins were not expected to visit for at least a month still. Last he heard Aragorn was still somewhere south hunting orcs. Who could be coming to his home? He waved the scout away with a small smile, "Hantanyel, Noruinir. I will be there shortly." ( _Thank you, Noruinir.)_

The scout nodded and headed back toward the palace at a quick pace. Legolas followed somewhat slower, his mind wandering as he wondered who could be visiting. He couldn't remember the last visitor they had. With the winter ice and snow blocking the mountain passes the twins were unable to travel from Imladris. Winters were always quiet unless Aragorn managed to convince Thranduil it was a good idea for him to stay for the season. That rarely happened anymore after all the trouble they managed to get themselves into every time he showed up. Last time Aragorn visited they somehow managed to go on a hunting trip, run into a band of orcs and then get themselves captured. They escaped of course, they wouldn't have survived this long if they couldn't find their way out of bad situations. Of course there was that one time his father actually had to send a group of Warriors to fetch them. But that was one time and he still blamed Aragorn for that. Aragorn blamed him of course but everyone knew if Aragorn hadn't insisted on taking a short cut they never would have run into that particularly large band of orcs.

"Ion nin _(my son)_ , I was wondering where you were," Legolas looked up at his father as he entered the inner palace of his home. His father was seated in his throne, his crown resting elegantly on his head as he smiled at his son, "Our visitor was beginning to become very impatient and I did not know how much longer I could keep him here."

A man stepped forward into view, smiling as his silvery eyes lifted and caught the light in the room, "Mellon nin _(my friend)_ , what took you so long?"

Legolas felt a wide grin break over his face as he embraced his long-time friend, "Estel! What are you doing here? I thought you were hunting the yrch _(orcs)_. Did it go well?"

Aragorn sighed and shook his head, raking a hand through his hair, "I killed quite a few but too many escaped for my liking. That is why I am here actually," he turned to Thranduil before continuing, "We tracked the orcs for many weeks before I realized where they were going. Dol Guldur. I believe evil is growing within the dark fortress once more, hir vuin."

Thranduil's face darkened at the words. Dol Guldur was not a place he ever trekked and he did not send his warriors there either. It was dark and dangerous and the birthplace of all things evil. If orcs were gathering within the darkness that was Dol Guldur nothing good would come of it. He knew he would need to send scouts to discover just how large this orc threat truly was but he never liked to willingly send his people into the depths of that place. But allowing darkness to grow within his own realm would be dangerous for his people and that was not something a King could do. He looked to his son, who would be the first to volunteer for a scouting mission as always. Legolas was still rather young for an elf and filled with an adventurous streak to rival his own at that age. He was also one of his best Warriors and he knew it. Everyone knew it. There was no reasonable excuse he could use to keep his son from going on this mission. But being the King meant he did not have to give excuses at all, "I will send Dúlindir and Calwen with you, Estel. You are to scout only, do not engage unless it is necessary."

Legolas' eyes flared up and Thranduil could already see the anger growing in their depths at being left out of this mission and he waited for the outburst he knew was about to follow. Legolas approached his throne and hardened his eyes and face, "Why are you keeping me from this mission? You know I am a better Warrior than both of them and if what Estel suspects is true this will not be a simple scouting mission. Orcs gathering in Dol Guldur will become more than a scouting mission and you know that."

Thranduil sighed, looking every bit his four thousand six hundred and seventy-two years in that moment. His son knew how to make him feel old beyond his years, "Legolas, you are the Crown Prince and sending you on a mission like this would be an irresponsible and unnecessary risk. You are not to leave these halls until the Dol Guldur threat is neutralized, am I understood?"

Legolas glared angrily at his father, "I will not sit here while you send my closest friend and our Warriors out to investigate a threat to the kingdom I am the Crown Prince _of_. I refuse to cower here. You know that if you do not send me I will simply go on my own and you know I am sure to find danger."

Thranduil stood and strode over to his son, glowering down at him. He knew Legolas was right but he also knew telling his son that would only make future arguments about such matters impossible. He glanced at Aragorn who looked like he was fighting back his amusement at the predicament he currently found himself in. He sighed out in exasperation and placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "If you are injured in any way or you happen to run into any sort of mishap you will never leave this palace again. You will not be permitted to go on hunting trips or scouting missions or even to Imladris if something happens. Am I understood?"

Legolas nodded and gave a small smile, knowing his father was completely serious but also knowing his father was trying to keep some semblance of control over the situation, "Of course. I will be careful. Gweston, Adar." _(I promise, father.)_

Thranduil closed his eyes and could not believe what he was about to say, "Very well. Gather your supplies and weapons. I will summon Dúlindir and Calwen and have them meet you at the front gates at nightfall."

Legolas and Aragorn gave a nod and headed toward the inner halls of the palace where their chambers were. Aragorn had his own chambers within the Mirkwood palace right across from Legolas' own. Aragorn was in Mirkwood more than any of the other visitors that frequented their halls and he was the closest friend of the Crown Prince. Every elf in Mirkwood knew who the human was. So the two friends walked in a comfortable silence together, lost in their own thoughts of the coming mission. It was rare for these kinds of silences to last long between them but with the coming trek into Dol Guldur both of them knew how dangerous this situation could become.

"Legolas, mellon nin, this is going to be very dangerous. Your father did speak sense when he tried to keep you from going with me. You are the Crown Prince and if something should happen to you it could be a hit your father does not recover from and if he slips into grief what will happen to your people?" Aragorn paused just outside his door and turned to his friend, true concern written across his face and shining in his silver eyes.

Legolas smiled slightly, "You know I cannot remain here if you are going into danger within my own kingdom. That would be cowardly and selfish. This is my home and I will protect it, that's the duty of the Crown Prince and every single Warrior within Mirkwood. You know this and you know there is no way I would let you go alone. A chance for danger and adventure is not something I can pass up."

Aragorn smiled and shook his head, knowing that was the answer he would receive from his longtime friend, "Very well, mellon nin. But if something happens do not blame me. Everyone knows you are a disaster magnet."

Legolas laughed, "Oh Estel, do not pass that title on to me. You are the one who always manages to find yourself in some sort of danger. The last time we were caught in a battle with orcs it was because you decided it would be a good idea to take a short cut through their territory because they don't like the sun. 'Don't worry mellon nin, we will be through before nightfall' you said."

"And we would have been if you did not decide you wanted to go hunting while we were trying to get through orc territory," Aragorn said with a raised eyebrow and a mischievous grin. He already knew what Legolas would say next.

Legolas scoffed and rolled his eyes, "We wouldn't have needed to hunt if you didn't lose all of our provisions in the river."

"The river we had to swim across because you got us lost and there was no other way home without backtracking for three days."

Legolas laughed, his head tipped back as his shoulders shook from the amusement of the entire conversation, "We really get each other into quite the situations don't we?"

Aragorn gave a nod and a genuine smile, "Aye, mellon nin, we do. Hopefully we do not find ourselves in trouble again this time?"

Legolas chuckled and nodded, "Hopefully we are lucky for once this time. A journey with you that does not involve capture, torture or some sort of pain would be pleasant for once."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Night was just beginning to fall over Mirkwood when Legolas arrived just outside the front gates. Aragorn was already waiting with his sword on his hip and a pack on his back. Legolas knew there would be food and of course athelas. The one time Aragorn went without athelas on one of their little adventures was of course the one time Legolas nearly died on the way home because of orc poison and other various wounds. Needless to say Aragorn was sure to pack twice as much athelas these days whenever they left the palace even if it was only for a short walk through the trees.

"Legolas, I was beginning to wonder when you would show up," Aragorn greeted with a grin and a pat on the shoulder.

Legolas shook his head with a grin, "Excuse me for ensuring my weapons are in working order before we venture into the hornet's nest. I did not think having a bow snap in the middle of the fight we will inevitably be thrown into would be very beneficial to my health. Or yours for that matter."

Aragorn chuckled, "I suppose I cannot begrudge you that."

Before Legolas could respond in any way Dúlindir and Calwen made their appearance. Calwen bowed slightly as she reached her Crown Prince, the edges of the black cloak around her shoulders brushing the ground as she did. All of them were dressed in the same dark clothing so they could blend into the night better. Even Legolas' pale hair was tucked into his cloak with the hood pulled low enough to keep any stray strands from slipping into view.

"Hir vuin, are you ready to go?" Legolas glanced toward the forest where the other three where already gathered. Aragorn's hood was now pulled over his own head casting most of his face in shadow but Legolas could still make out his strangely elvish eyes.

He adjusted his quiver on his back and glanced back at the palace once before joining the small group waiting for him. A strange feeling was settling over him as he left the palace behind him, a feeling he was not sure he was willing to acknowledge. Something told him he was never going to see this place ever again. A shiver ran down his spine and he forced the feeling away. He would be home within a few days and while he would more than likely be covered in injuries at least he would be back.

"Legolas pick up the pace. We need to make it to Dol Guldur within a few hours but at your pace it'll take us a few days!" Aragorn's voice carried easily through the silence of the night, his tone jovial and filled with amusement. Aragorn loved a good adventure.

Legolas jogged to catch up with his friend and the two Warriors who were waiting for him just inside the tree line. He pulled his hood a little lower just to be safe and followed them further into the shadows of the trees. The darkness around them was thick and Legolas knew their enemies would not be able to spot them coming. Even the moon and stars were blotted out by clouds and cloaked them completely in darkness. It was the first time Legolas could recall being thankful for a lack of stars in the sky.

"Does the darkness bother you, mellon nin?" Aragorn asked softly, keeping pace with the elf. Dúlindir and Calwen were a few paces ahead of them lost in their own conversation. Dúlindir and Calwen were brother and sister, twins actually, and their bond often reminded Legolas of Elrond's twins Elrohir and Elladan. As children they were nearly impossible to tell apart with their long blonde hair and pale blue eyes, the complete opposite of Elrond's own dark-haired twins.

"For once I am not bothered by the darkness. It is beneficial to our task," Legolas said with a small smile, "Though I would be lying if I said I did not miss the stars."

Aragorn gave a small nod, "I can understand that sentiment. It seems rather dark and cold without the stars and moon lighting the forest paths."

"Aye, Estel, that it does," Legolas said softly with a small hum of agreement. He glanced over at his friend with curious eyes, "What do you think the orcs are doing in Dol Guldur?"

Aragorn's eyes darkened as he thought over his friend's words. He was not entirely sure what the orcs were up to. They had not made any big moves recently and yet they were suddenly moving into Dol Guldur in large groups. It was strange, "I do not know. But it cannot be good whatever it is. Orcs gathering in large groups never turns out well for anyone."

Leoglas could not help but agree with his statement. Orcs in large numbers always brought death and destruction with them. They were not creatures anyone wished to see in large numbers. Orcs were one of the few races hated by all and tended to bring together even the most hated of enemies. Elves fought them the hardest though, with sorrow clinging to their hearts. Orcs were elves twisted by dark magic and changed into foul, cruel creatures. More elves than Legolas could count alone were now twisted and monstrous beings. It hurt his soul every time he remembered the fallen.

"Legolas, hir vuin, we hear something ahead. It could be spiders," Calwen's voice pulled him from his thoughts and he too noticed the rustling just beyond where they walked. But he did not believe it to be spiders. The tread was too soft and they tended to keep to the trees when stalking their prey. The noises reaching his ears were too low to be within the trees and he could feel no distress from the neldor _(beech tree)_ beside him.

He glanced to Aragorn who already had one hand on the hilt of his sword, his silver eyes sharp in the night. He placed one hand over Aragorn's, keeping the human from drawing his blade. He motioned to silence and pointed up, to the trees, "We can cloak ourselves within the branches of the trees. We do not know if it is any enemy or their number. It would be safest to see what we are dealing with first."

Aragorn nodded and moved to the closest tree, hauling himself up into the branches. Dúlindir and Calwen were already nestled in a tree just ahead of him and Legolas gracefully made his way into a tree between Aragorn's and the other two elves. Just as he ceased his movements and Aragorn all but lost sight of him four figures stepped onto the path below them. They moved gracefully and Aragorn recognized their gait as that of an elf but yet not. Something about it was off, he simply couldn't place his finger on what. He looked to Legolas, whom he could just faintly make out in the darkness. Blue eyes met silver and Aragorn could see his friend was also puzzled by the newcomers. None of them moved, simply watching as the travelers came to a stop in the place Aragorn stood only minutes before. They spoke quietly amongst themselves before one withdrew the hood on his head. Long ebony hair spilled out around his shoulders and when he looked up into the trees Aragorn noticed his eyes were inky black. A strange trait on a face that otherwise appeared elven.

"We know you are there, elda _(elves)_. We could hear you as you have heard us," the voice was soft and persuading and Aragorn was once again reminded of an elf but not. None of them made any move to leave their hiding places. It was obvious this person did not know their exact location merely that they were within the trees _somewhere_. He smiled softly, and even in the darkness Aragorn could tell something about it was off, "Av-'osto, mellon. We mean no harm." _(Don't be afraid, friends.)_

There was a soft rustle of leaves as Legolas made his way to the ground. He saw Calwen move to follow him but his voice stopped her. He did not turn for fear of giving away their locations but his voice was strong and commanding, "Daro!"

Calwen's movements immediately ceased. Aragorn debated ignoring his friend and joining him on the forest floor but he knew Legolas could handle this situation and having a human could very well make matters worse for all of them. So instead he remained in his tree with a hand placed over the hilt of his sword in case these new travelers turned hostile.

"Iston i nîf lîn," the words were soft but Aragorn could still pick them up. He was not overly surprised by them. If these were indeed elves then they would know the face of their crown prince. He still did not feel they were elves though. At least, not entirely. Something about them felt sinister and dark. Nothing like the light he sensed when with Legolas or any of the other elves. _(I know your face.)_

Legolas frowned slightly, "Amin sinta lle?" _(Do I know you?)_

The stranger shook his head, that strange smile still in place, "No, but you shall Legolas Thranduilion."

Aragorn tensed slightly, something felt very wrong. Legolas seemed to sense it as well, his hand unconsciously brushing over the hilt of his own blade, "Man esselya ná?" _(What is your name?)_

"Nányë Thawon," Aragorn's frown deepened now. That name spoke of darkness. No elf would name their offspring a name that literally meant corrupt. _(I am Thawon.)_

Legolas paused, as if considering whether or not he was serious before nodding slightly, "Thawon, what brings you here? And where is it you are from?"

Thawon dipped his head slightly, "I come to see you of course. The Crown Prince of the elves and valiant Warrior of Mirkwood. There are many tales of your bravery and your ability to lead. My master wishes to meet you."

"Your master?" Legolas' voice was cautious now, his hand fully grapsing his sword now. Aragorn saw Calwen draw back her bow, ready to strike should any of the four below threaten her Prince. Thawon was the only one to speak so far. His companions remained hooded and stood back a few feet from him. None of them uttered a sound. That made Aragorn nervous. Silence never bode well.

Thawon's smile returned now, and Aragorn could see a sinister edge to it now, "Yes, my master is very interested in you. He is building an army you see and he needs someone capable of leading. You are perfect for the position."

"I serve only Mirkwood," Legolas said, his tone allowing for no argument.

A chuckle drifted from Thawon, ghostly and dancing around the night eerily, "He said you may be of that opinion. I do hate getting blood on my clothes but sometimes sacrifices must be made."

Aragorn was out of the tree and beside Legolas the moment he heard the word blood. He would not stand by any longer while his oldest friend was being threatened. It appeared he was not alone in this decision because when he looked to Legolas he could see Calwen standing on the other side of the Prince. Her bow was now pointed directly at Thawon's forehead. He knew Dúlindir was still in the trees, his own bow ready to fell their enemies.

"I believe it is time for you to leave," Legolas' voice was cold and commanding. He was a Warrior in that moment and he would not take a threat lightly.

"No, Legolas, it is time for you to leave. You are to return with us. Your friends are more than welcome to come as well. The master could use more soldiers and he does not have any humans yet," Thawon's eyes were on Aragorn now. They remained there for many moment, glued to his silver eyes and Aragorn saw recognition dawning, "Aragorn, son of Arathorn. My master will be very pleased to add you to his ranks. Two Princes in one outing, splendid."

Aragorn's heart slammed to a halt. Only a trusted few knew of his true lineage. How could this stranger know who he was within moments of seeing him? He drew his own blade, holding it to Thawon's throat, "What did you call me?"

"Oh our master knows all about you. The heir to Gondor. You're quite the catch I must say. We could have Gondor and Mirkwood within our grasp with you two alone," Thawon's voice was almost giddy now as his eyes darted between the two of them. A shiver ran down Aragorn's spine and he saw Legolas' jaw clench.

"We are not meeting you master, Thawon. I do not know what manner of being you are but you hold no authority here," Aragorn let his sword press into Thawon's neck slightly, "You need to leave."

Thawon laughed now, the sound twisted and evil even as a smiel broke over his face, "Why, we are elves. Just as your dear friends here are. Well, not just like them I suppose. You see, we are much faster and much stronger."

As if his words were a cue the three beings behind Thawon moved faster than Aragorn could see. He heard a startled cry as Calwen's bowstring snapped and whipped across her cheek. Legolas' arm was yanked up and back before he could react and Aragorn heard the _pop_ of his shoulder coming free of its socket. The gasp of pain came as Aragorn's wrist was grasped in a vise-like grip and twisted until his sword fell to the ground. He grunted as a blow landed on his chest and doubled over, trying to remember how to breathe. Legolas fell beside him, his dislocated arm cradled to his chest as he gasped for air around the pain. His eyes were closed tightly and Aragorn felt his anger rising. Calwen was on the forest floor, completely knocked out by a blow Aragorn didn't even see. It seemed Dúlindir was the only one still standing. Aragorn prayed he would not reveal himself. Someone would have to fetch help if this ended badly.

"Legolas Thranduilion and Aragorn son of Arathorn you are both coming with us. Our master will be very pleased," Thawon's voice was smug as he stood over the pair. Aragorn lifted his head and saw the slight nod he gave the other three before everything went black…


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Can I just say I am so so** _ **so**_ _**excited**_ **by the amount of people who either followed/favorited this story? Literally, it made my day each time I received an email telling me someone else added this story. Ya'll are the best and I thank you for taking the time to read this little story of mine! I hope I can keep living up to your expectations! Again, I ask that if you have some form of critique please do not hesitate to send it my way. I am still very new to this world and this is my first attempt to write anything for LoTR. But please,** _ **no flames**_ **. I love ya'll so much for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of it. But how I wish I did!**

 **And here we go…**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

When Legolas woke he found himself in a cell of some sort. A single torch was in the far corner of the room, flickering in the subtle breeze coming from the barred window high above him. The light was just bright enough for him to make out the unmoving body of Estel across the room from him. His wrists were secured in iron manacles and held just above his head. Legolas' wrists were also chained but they were resting on the ground beside him. His shoulder was throbbing but he realized with surprise it was no longer dislocated. He frowned, why would they place his shoulder back in its socket?

He was unable to speculate further as he heard a soft groan from his right. He glanced to the opposite corner and noticed Calwen chained there for the first time. She was held in the same manner as Aragorn, her wrists suspended just above her head, and Legolas could see a dark stain on the collar of her shirt extending down her chest. Slowly her eyes blue eyes fluttered open and she blinked rapidly a few times before taking in her surroundings. Legolas could tell the moment she noticed him because she started pulling at the chains around her wrists, trying to get to him, "Hir vuin, are you well?"

Legolas nodded and gave her a tiny smile, "Yes, they seem to have fixed my shoulder though it still throbs. Are you okay Calwen? There is blood on your clothing."

Calwen shook her head, "It's nothing. It's from when they knocked me out in the forest. Do you know where we are?"

Legolas sighed with a shake of his head, "I woke up just before you and Estel is still unconscious. We couldn't have travelled very far though so we must be close to Mirkwood."

Calwen nodded her agreement, "King Thranduil will notice our absence by the afternoon when we do not return as scheduled. And since it is you and Estel he will assume the worst."

Legolas chuckled softly, "Yes I am sure he will and since it seems Dúlindir was not taken he can lead my father to our last location and they should be able to track us to wherever we are."

Calwen's face seemed to smooth and Legolas could see relief glowing in her eyes, "I'm glad he was not taken as well."

Legolas smiled kindly, "As am I."

Aragorn's groan of discomfort ended their conversation as Legolas turned his eyes to his friend. The Ranger seemed unharmed for the most part and Legolas was grateful for that small mercy. More often than not the human was injured more because his body was so much frailer than that of an elf, "Estel?"

Aragorn's silvery eyes blinked open slowly and it took a moment for the bleariness in them to fade. Finally though clear silver looked in Legolas' direction, "I see we've found ourselves captured again."

Legolas could not help the small laugh that passed his lips as he nodded, "Aye, so it would seem. Are you injured?"

Aragorn shook his head, "No, for once I am in one piece. And it would seem you are too, though you weren't when we were in the forest. How did you fix that shoulder of yours?"

Legolas frowned slightly, "I didn't. When I woke it was already mended."

Aragorn looked as confused as Legolas by this, "We were captured but your injury was healed? That is not normal."

Legolas couldn't agree more. He opened his mouth to say as much when the sound of footsteps reached his ears. He glanced to the door, wishing he was not so close to it but also thankful it was not Estel or Calwen who were chained beside it. Normally whoever was closest to the door was the one tormented first. He prayed this situation would work in the same manner.

The sound of a key sliding into a lock echoed through the now silent cell and a moment later the door swung open on rusty hinges. The grating sound vibrated through Legolas' head and he winced. The darkness was making his ears even more sensitive than normal.

Footsteps came closer as whoever captured them entered the dank cell. Legolas watched as a hooded figure stepped into the center of the room, his figure tall and lithe like an elf. But just like the elves in the forest something about him was wrong. The way he stood and walked was no natural for an elf. The elegance every elf was born with was all but absent from this creature. And when he turned toward Legolas, the blonde elf noticed his eyes were just as black as Thawon's. There was more evil in them though, a sinister edge and cold intelligence Thawon had not possessed.

"Prince Legolas Thranduilion, I did not believe Thawon when he first told me he captured you on the paths of Mirkwood. And yet, here you are. This truly is a testament to how powerful my disciples have become. Then again, no mere elf could stand against them anyway. It's amazing what dark magic can do and the power it can grant those who accept it," the strange elf's voice was what Legolas imagined darkness sounded like. Cold, emotionless and filled with a power that sent shivers up Legolas' spine.

"Who are you?" Legolas was slightly surprised his voice came out as strong and steady as it did. Inside he was terrified for reasons he couldn't understand. Something about this dark being before him was making everything inside him squirm and writhe uncomfortably. He knew this being was evil, " _What_ are you?"

At this, a thin and calculating smile spread over the pale face, "I am Ulunnor, but you will call me Master just as the rest of my disciples do. As for what I am, I thought it would be obvious. I am an elf. Not an elf like you of course. I have been touched by darkness and unlike my brethren I did not turn into an orc when pushed to the breaking point. I became something better and stronger. And now, I can make other elves like me. _You_ will become like me as well once I'm done."

Legolas scoffed, ignoring the fear growing in his chest, "I will never become something as dark and twisted as you. _Uuvanimo_! ( _Monster!)"_

Ulunnor's smile only grew wider, "You say that now but before I'm done you will be begging for the power I can offer you. You will be the strongest of my disciples and with you beside me Mirkwood will fall."

"You know nothing. Legolas would never betray his people, no matter what you do to him," Aragorn's voice was low and dangerous and Legolas could hear the anger smoldering just below the surface.

At the sound of Aragorn's voice Ulunnor turned to him. The sinister smile was still present on his face and he did not look the least bit perturbed, "Ah, Aragorn. I nearly forgot you were here as well. The son of Arathorn and the heir to Gondor. You are to be the future King of Men. You are almost as great a prize as Legolas. You may be human but there is enough elf blood in you for my powers to work on you almost as well as they do on your elvish friends. I must say though, a Man befriending the son of Thranduil is not something I would have expected. After all, everyone knows how much Thranduil hates Men. Even if they are of Númenorean descent. How did you manage to get so close to his precious little Prince?"

"Estel has long been a friend of the elves and not even my father would turn him away," Legolas snarled, not liking how Ulunnor was eyeing his friend. Almost like a shark eyes its prey right before eating it.

Ulunnor turned back to Legolas now, that skin-crawling smile still in place. Legolas was determined to smack that smile off his face before this was all over. Ulunnor moved to Legolas now, his gait smooth but devoid of the elegance normally associated with elves. He stopped just in front of Legolas, crouching so they were eye to eye, "You are going to be very fun to break. Such strength in your eyes. Such stubbornness as well. But when you are with me, you will be glorious."

Legolas spit in his face, "I will not join you, uuvanimo. I thought I made that perfectly clear already?"

Ulunnor's hand darted out from his cloak in a blur of motion and wrapped itself around Legolas' throat. His grip was like iron and Legolas found it impossible to draw even a tiny breath in. His legs kicked and thrashed, trying to desperately to throw the dark elf away from him. His hands clawed at the arm and still Ulunnor did not move. He could hear Aragorn shouting, demanding Ulunnor stop or he would die. But Ulunnor just squeezed tighter and Legolas thought for sure his neck would snap under the pressure. Black dots were beginning to dance across his vision and his was swimming. He was going to pass out soon.

Just as Legolas felt his eyes begin to roll back in his head Ulunnor's and left his throat. He coughed and choked on the fresh air his lungs greedily pulled in. His whole body was shaking and no matter how hard he tried it wouldn't stop. He opened his bleary eyes which he couldn't even remember closing, and shot the darkest glare he could at his captor. Ulunnor smirked as he stood, "Let this be lesson one: I do not tolerate disrespect. Next time you choose to lash out at me I will not be so kind."

And with a flourish of his cloak Ulunnor was gone.

Legolas could practically _feel_ Aragorn's eyes on him. He did not doubt the young healer was obsessing over all the things that could be wrong with him right now. Aragorn was very much a mother-hen when it came to healing and he was one hundred times worse when it came to his friends. With a sigh that ached Legolas turned to his concerned friend. He was not surprised to find silvery eyes glue to his neck and wondered just what he must look like. He knew there would be bruising on his neck, he could feel the throbbing ache of it already. When he spoke, his voice was thin and scratchy, "Amin naa eithel, mellon nin." ( _I am well, my friend._ )

"Uma il- risa a' amin ( _Do not lie to me)_ ," Aragorn's voice was strict as he stared his friend down, "I am not a fool, Legolas. I can see the bruises on your neck from here, even in this dim lighting. And your voice sounds like it is barely there. Can you breathe without trouble?"

Legolas took one deep breath, wincing slightly as it scratched up his throat, and nodded, "Yes. There is some pain but that is normal I should think."

Aragorn nodded, "Good. I do not want to watch you die because you were being stubborn and wouldn't tell me something was wrong."

Legolas smiled slightly and turned to Calwen, who up until this point was silent, "Naa lle eithel? ( _Are you well?_ )"

Calwen's pale eyes looked to him and Legolas could see the fear lurking in their depths. Calwen was a brave and noble Warrior, but she was very young and Legolas knew this was probably the first time for her as a prisoner. He and Aragorn were too used to such things and often forgot what it was like that first time they woke in an unknown place, bound and locked away from help. She offered him a small smile and a nod, "Yes, hir vuin. I am fine. Merely worried about what this Ulunnor plans to do now that he has us."

Legolas was also worried about Ulunnor's intentions. He obviously wished to turn them all toward the Darkness to help in his quest to rule all of Middle Earth. But Legolas also had the feeling this "gift" he was offering was something they had to choose. He did not want to think about the methods this dark elf would use to make them accept his power as their own, "Aye that worries me as well. Whatever he is planning, it cannot be good."

"Dúlindir should be on his way to my father right now, if he is not already there already. He will bring help and we will escape this place," Aragorn said, the confidence in his voice wavering only slightly. Legolas knew he was worried they were beyond his father's reach because those same thoughts were passing through his own mind. What if his father could not save them in time? What if they became just like Ulunnor? They were strong but every man, and every elf, can be broken.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Dúlindir ran through the night, pushing his legs as fast as they would go. He needed to warn King Thranduil about these dark elves and track them before it was too late. He knew Legolas and Aragorn could handle themselves no matter the situation but even their stubborn wills could only last so long. And Calwen….they were both so new to this world of fighting and he did not know how long she could hold out before she broke. His sister was strong, she had to be after the death of their parents, but he knew she could be broken. He refused to allow his Prince and his sister to be turned against their people. He knew that was the intention of these dark elves. The one in the forest spoke of a master, someone who wished to have Legolas on his side for coming battles. If the Prince was somehow broken and turned against them all they stood no chance. Thranduil was a brave and just King but he would not harm his own son. Dúlindir knew this.

Just as dawn was breaking over the horizon he burst through the first checkpoint into the palace. No one tried to stop him or if they did he did not pay enough attention to hear it. He was in a rush and already too much time had passed. How many hours had it been already? Four? Five? Too many. He kicked his legs even faster, ignoring the burning in his chest and the screaming of his muscles as he pushed his body farther than it should ever be pushed. He thanked the Valar for the speed and agility they blessed all elves with as he finally reached the main gates of the palace. He was nearly there.

"Dúlindir! Where are you rushing to?" a voice he took no time to recognize called after him. He did not respond or even acknowledge the speaker and he knew that would draw ridicule later but he did not care. There were lives at stake!

Finally, blessedly, he was just outside the King's throne room. He was a panting and sweaty mess but he knew King Thranduil would pardon it just this once. So without another second wasted he burst into the throne room and raced across the wide room to the throne at the opposite end.

Thranduil was speaking with a few of his advisors when Dúlindir burst in and he looked startled by the appearance of the young Warrior. Dúlindir bowed quickly and approached his King. Thranduil sent his advisors away and Dúlindir could see the confusion and even a hint of worry growing in his eyes, "Amin Aran ( _My King_ ), I…I bring…I bring news."

"Seere ( _Peace_ ), Dúlindir. Catch your breath and then tell me of this news," Thranduil said kindly. He glanced toward the doors, as if expecting someone else to come waltzing through at any second. Dúlindir cringed, knowing he was waiting for his son and the rest of the party to enter, "Where is my son, Dúlindir? And you sister?"

"That is the news I bring you, amin Aran. They have been captured. Legolas, Estel and Calwen were all taken. We were traveling toward Dol Guldur when we heard a noise ahead of us. We took to the trees at Prince Legolas' instruction because we were uncertain what was approaching us. Three elf-like creatures entered the path below us and Legolas joined them on the forest floor to find out if they were in need of anything. They were unlike any other elves I have ever seen, amin Aran. They were dark and twisted and they spoke of a Master who wished to rule Middle Earth. They wanted to Legolas to join them and when he refused they threatened him. That is when Calwen and Estel joined Legolas on the ground. I remained in the trees with my bow drawn and ready. But before I could even loose a single arrow Estel and Calwen were unconscious. Legolas followed them a moment later," Dúlindir paused and knelt before Thrnaduil, "I failed you, amin Aran. Forgive me."

Dúlindir heard the King fall back onto his throne and when he looked up he saw not a King, but a father. The worry and fear etched into the face of Thranduil was that of a father as he worried for the son he may never see again. Dúlindir felt his guilt grow as he watched his King struggle to pull himself back together. This was not the first time Legolas was captured but with orcs they knew what to expect and they knew Legolas could hold himself together long enough to either escape or be rescued. These dark elves were a new threat though and no one knew what they would do to the Prince and his friends.

After another minute Thranduil sat up a little straighter and Dúlindir saw the determination in his eyes. They were hard now and Dúlindir saw the Warrior in his King coming forward, "Are you well enough to travel back to the point where Legolas was taken?"

Dúlindir nodded, "Of course!"

"Good. Take four Warriors with you and see if you can track where my son and the rest of your party was taken. Send one back if you are successful and I will have a battalion ready to free them from these dark elves," Thranduil ordered the father gone and the Warrior King taking over. Dúlindir knew Thranduil would go himself to track his son if his people didn't need him here. Before Dúlindir could turn to leave a hand fell on his shoulder, "I do not blame you for this, Dúlindir. There was nothing you could have done save what you already have. Thank you for not being foolish and getting yourself captured as well."

Dúlindir dipped his head respectfully, "Diola lle, amin Aran." ( _Thank you, my King._ )

 **So, I hope this was okay and met/exceeded your expectations after the last chapter. I know it's kinda short and a little slow but I felt it was a needed chapter so…yeah! As always, any and all reviews are welcomed and I look forward to hearing from ya'll again soon!**

 **-Tempest**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am sooooo sorry about the delay guys! I have been** _ **swamped**_ **at work recently. I was just released from training which means I went from 40 hour weeks to 56+ hours a week. It has been** _ **hectic**_ **. But I promise I will try and update this story more regularly if I can!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

 **LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Their cell was quiet after Ulunnor exited, all three of them lost in their own thoughts. Legolas spent his time wondering just what exactly this new villain of theirs had planned. He hated not knowing more about their captor but before tonight he did not even know such a creature existed. Dark elves were unheard of as far as he knew. If they ever did exist it was many, _many_ centuries ago. He wondered briefly if his father knew these creatures existed. After so many years in Middle Earth he knew more than almost every elf out there.

Aragon spent his time taking in their entire cell and trying to find some way to escape from this place. He knew there would be torture coming and if they could be saved from the pain of it he would gladly choose to. Unfortunately, there didn't seem to be any plausible escape from this chamber. There were no windows and the door was heavy wood locked from the outside with a guard positioned on either side. The window was too small to try anything through, he doubted even Calwen would be able to snake a hand through the bars. Even if she could, there was nothing she could do. She wouldn't be able to reach either one of the guards from in here.

After what seemed like ages but could have only been a few hours, the door to their cell opened once more. Instead of the lithe dark elves though, towering stomping orcs walked in. Aragorn felt his blood run cold and when he turned to Legolas he could see the same apprehension and slight fear mirrored on his friend's face. Orcs were known for their torture skills and every time an orc put its hands on one of them they left with more than just physical scars.

Legolas tensed as the orcs turned their beady, hate filled eyes toward him. One of them approached him and grabbed at his manacled wrists. A key was inserted roughly and after a moment his wrists were freed. He glanced to Aragorn, briefly debating some form of attack but as if sensing his thoughts a sword was lowered and placed threateningly at his friend's throat, "Don't even think about it elf. The Master says you 'ave to be kept alive but 'e said yer friends 'ere are fair game."

Legolas' mind stopped formulating plans at his words. He would not risk his friends' lives with a stupid, ill-planned escape attempt. They could always plan an escape later, when they were certain they could all get away _without_ anyone being killed. Waiting meant they could be injured but it wasn't anything new for him or Aragorn. He had faith they would find a way to either escape or survive until his father could arrive.

"Get up, elf! Yer comin' with us. Master wantsa talk to ya," the orc who unshackled his wrists was now grabbing them and yanking Legolas to his feet. He winced slightly as his shoulder gave a painful twinge from the earlier wound. Even with the limb back in its socket the joint was still tender.

He was shoved roughly forward and led out of the cell between two of the orcs. Two more followed close behind their group, swords clanking against their hips and their eyes focused on their prisoner. Orcs and elves had a long standing hatred and neither one trusted the other. Situations like Legolas' current one were not unheard of and more often than not the elf captured was later found dead. He only prayed Ulunnor would insist on keeping them all alive for some time. They could survive this if he thought their lives were important enough to his cause.

Legolas was led through one corridor after another until finally the space opened up into an antechamber as large as his father's throne room. Legolas could hear orcs moving through the entire structure and the moment he took in the massive building around him he knew where he was: Dol Goldur. He felt chills run down his spine. This was a place of great darkness and he could feel the evil all around him. Elves were not meant to inhabit such places. They were meant for sunshine and starlight and trees. Not rock and stone and madness. He could already feel his soul crying out inside him.

"My dear Prince. Welcome to the center of the future of our world. From here I will build my army and from here we will set out to make this miserable world ours. I will bring every race together as one under my banner and any who stand against me will be destroyed," Ulunnor's voice carries easily through the open chamber, overpowering the grunts and snarls of the orcs.

Legolas looks to the farthest end of the room where Ulunnor is standing atop a grand structure, arms spread wide. His black cloak appears to move, as if it is alive, and the shadows seem to crawl closer and closer to him. Again Legolas is struck by how wrong this creature standing before him is. He stands tall though, as he was raised to do, and does not let his fear or worry show, "You are wrong, this is the place you will perish."

Ulunnor smiles but there is no true emotion behind it, "Soon you will see this place as I do. As the beginning of a Kingdom, one that will unite or destroy all life until the world is perfected once again. Until then, you will have to be disciplined, made to see my way is the right way. The only way."

Legolas couldn't hold back his snort of derision, "That will never happen, uuvanimo ( _monster)_. I have already told you that. You are a foul creature of the darkness who is no different from the orcs filling this forsaken castle. You will perish, just as they will."

The smile dropped from Ulunnor's face and Legolas could tell he was working to hold in his anger, "Take him away. He needs to learn when to hold his tongue."

Legolas is grabbed roughly and lead back down the same corridors as before. The same dank, filthy corridors with the disgusting piles of waste in the corners and smeared over the walls. The smell is terrible, making his stomach curdle. He doesn't know how anyone can live in such a place and yet an entire army of orcs appear to have made this their home. Repulsive.

They stop and Legolas realizes they are back in front of the cell he was taken from. He doesn't like where this is heading. The door is pushed open and Legolas is forced inside. Aragorn is watching the movement of the orcs like a hawk, as if sensing something terrible is about to happen. Calwen looks equally concerned, her eyes focused on Legolas himself. He watches as she looks over every inch of him, no doubt searching for some form of injury. When she finds none she appears confused. Legolas gives her a small reassuring smile as he is brought into the center of the room.

"Listen up! Master wants us ta teach ya a little manners. Yer friend 'ere decided to mouth off at the Master. Master don't take kindly to such disrespect. 'Member this when ya feel like bein' rude to Master in the future," says the orc who seems to be the leader of this small band. He's the tallest and meanest of the bunch and so far, he's the only one who's really spoken. Legolas hates him the most.

"What are you planning to do now, foul creature?" Aragorn is angry. Legolas looks to his friend and sees his eyes have hardened into steel.

The orc chortles and shoves Legolas to his knees. Manacles are clapped over his wrists, tighter than the first set and digging into his flesh slightly, and then his arms are yanked above his head. The orc holding him lifts him high until his toes are just barely brushing the ground and the chains of the manacles are attached to a hook he didn't notice hanging from the ceiling before. Once the orc lets him go his whole body weight is suspended from his wrists and already he can feel the skin breaking under the cold metal.

Aragorn is directly in front of him and his friend's eyes are wide which makes Legolas wonder what's going on behind him. Another orc approaches Aragorn and unlocks his manacles. Aragorn is yanked to his feet and Legolas truly begins to worry now. Why would they unlock Aragorn as well?

"'Ere's 'ow this works. You," a meaty finger is levelled in Aragorn's direction, "Are gonna be the one to do the punishin'. If ya don't, we'll do it ten times 'arder than ya and we'll enjoy it much more."

The color drains from Aragorn's face as a whip is placed in his hand and he is led behind Legolas. This isn't the first time one of them has been forced to torture the other but it never gets any easier. Every time the pain is near unbearable for both parties and while they know there's no malice behind the blows it does not diminish the hurt.

"How many?" Aragorn's voice is soft and Legolas can hear the anger lacing it.

The orc snorts, "Until we feel satisfied."

Legolas sighs and closes his eyes, braced for the first blow. The snap of the whip behind him makes him flinch slightly. Another moment and that snap is on his back. It takes a second or two before the pain sets in but when it does its blinding and hot. He can feel blood coming from the wound, winding down his back in a warm line. Another lash. Then another.

Every time he flinches but he never cries out. He _refuses_ to cry out. It would only make the orcs happy and hurt his friend deeply. So he bites his tongue, both literally and figuratively, as the lashes are rained down on his back. The blood is beginning to puddle on the floor already, more and more joining it with every strike to his flesh. Soon his tunic is nothing more than tattered fabric hanging from his body.

Calwen was thrashing in the corner and he could faintly hear her cursing at the orcs and demanding they cease their actions. Every time she protests the laughter of the orcs only grows louder. He turns his head to her finally, locking eyes with her, "Daro Calwen! Áva quetë!" ( _Stop Calwen! Be silent!_ )

She did not seem pleased with the order but she also did not say another word after that. The orcs were upset by this sudden change of course and that only made them thirsty for even more bloodshed. Legolas did not care though, so long as it was _his_ blood and not either one of his friends'. He could handle the physical pain torture brought but watching as another was tortured was too much for him.

After some time his mind began to grow fuzzy and he knew if this continued for much longer he was going to pass out from the blood loss. That, or he was going to finally cry out from the pain. He didn't think there was much of his back left by now. It couldn't be more than tattered flesh just barely holding on to muscle and bones. Sweat was running down his chest and his breaths came in uneven little pants, ragged and painful. Every breath in stretched the torn flesh on his back just a little bit more and brought him even closer to the brink of either passing out or screaming until his voice was gone. At this point, he had no idea which urge would win out over the other.

"Stop!" the command made Legolas whimper softly in relief before he could stop himself.

He heard the whip drop to the floor and he could almost imagine Aragorn throwing it away like some poisonous snake. A moment later his friend was being dragged back to his spot in the cell and shoved forcefully to the ground. The manacles were clamped back over his wrists with some struggle. Aragorn's eyes were bright with anger and Legolas knew if there were any way to fight back all of these orcs would be dead already.

The same orc who did all the talking before was in his face now, grinning from mangled ear to mangled ear. His eyes were beady little things and seemed to hold only hatred in their depths. The flesh on his face was rotting and he had boils across the top of his head where stringy pieces of hair were trying vainly to poke through. He was the most disgusting creature Legolas ever laid eyes on and that was saying something. Legolas saw more orcs than he cared for in his lifetime already. This one would forever be ingrained in his memory though. Foul creature.

The orc, Legolas decided to call him Ulban ( _monster_ ), reached out and grabbed Legolas' jaw and squeezed painfully, "Ya didn' scream for me, filth. I need ta hear ya scream or I won' be satisfied. Ya 'ear me?"

Legolas glared and spit in his face, "You won't get anything from me, urch scum."

The orc smirked and released Legolas' chin with a rough jerk, his hand smacking Legolas' cheek before he disappeared behind him once again, "We'll see about that, filth."


End file.
